charmedgenerationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dale Mitchell
Full Name Dale Mark Samuel Mitchell Birthday Family Mother: Paige Matthews Father: Henry Mitchell Siblings: Marisa Mitchell & Grace Mitchell Romance *Hope Marks The Hexed Ones/ The Power of Nine The Hexed Ones are cousins of nine witches who descend from the Warren line of witches. They are the offspring of the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth (The Charmed Ones). They are dedicated to protecting innocents and ridding the world of evil. Each Hexed One has one specific power inherited from their ancestor, Melinda Warren; one has the power to move things with her mind, one can freeze time, and one can see into the past, present, and future and they have many others of their parents and other Warren powers. The magical bond between these cousins is known as The Power of Nine, and is said to be the second strongest form of magic in the world. It is represented by the ancient symbol called the Pentagram. Powers Basic Powers: * Spell Casting * Potion Making * Scrying Magic items Whitelighter Powers: *Orbing: The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. *Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *Healing: The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *Photokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. *Thermokinesis: The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *Mind Manipulation: The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. *Sensing: The ability to locate and find their charges. *Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. *High Resistance: The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *Reconstitution: The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *Regeneration: The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *Immortality: The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of their charges. Witch Powers: *Telekinetic Orbing -is the ability to move or teleport objects from one location to another through use of orbs. (2005) * Orb Shield -is the ability to create a sphere or barrier out of orbs in order to defend oneself or others or contain something.(2005) * Remote Orbing -is the ability to orb other people from one place to another without establishing physical contact.(2005) * Cryokinesis: is a very strong elemental power enabling the user to generate and manipulate cold and ice. This ability is generally used to project streams or blasts of intense cold intended to freeze targets.(2005) * Molecular Acceleration: is the ability to make molecules reverberate at a speed which causes them to become disordered, this causes an object to rapidly heat up. As a result of this heat, the power can cause objects to melt or burn.(2010) * Psychokinesis: is the magical ability to move objects that are not in visual range with the mind.(2006) * Clairaudience: is the psychic ability to hear what people outside natural hearing range are saying inside one’s mind. As the power develops the user can control peoples minds. (2023) * Combustive Orbing: is the magical ability to combust objects and beings by channeling orbs into the desired target. (2016) Photos of Dale Mitchell Improved_Orbing_Little_Henry.jpg|Paige orbing Dale as a baby 364px-HMJ02.png|Dale as a baby Henry_Jr.png|Dale as a baby using his power of Cryokinesis WyattShield.jpg|Dale as a baby using his force field power File:809b.jpg|Paige and Baby Dale File:3.jpg|Henry with Baby Dale 2014-08-29 21.33.14.png|Future Dale using his power of Cryokinesis to freeze Shax 2015-08-14 20.11.14.png|Dale with Marisa, Grace and Paige Category:Warren Witch Category:Whitelighter Category:Whitelighter-Witch Category:Cryokinesis Category:Telekinesis Orbing Category:Orbing Category:Orb Shield Category:Combustive Orbing Category:Psychokinesis Category:Clairaudience Category:Molecular Acceleration